


Justin X Clay One shots

by Etsuko158



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dont be shy ask me what story you want me to write ill do it, Fighting, Fluff, I LOVE COMMEMTS, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Love, M/M, Musicals like Hamilton, One Shot, Shipping, i love them together, i ship them so much, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: This is a one shot I'm going to make about these two. Requests are open.Feel free to ask your idea.Sorry for little tags. Ill add more later





	1. Soulmates

What's the point of a soulmate. Why can't it be someone who you like instead of being forced to like.

Marks.

Marks in this world is technically your only reason to fall in love. Our marks gives quotes of what the person who we will love in the future. But each quote is not the same. It depends on the situation. Its fate.

My mark came a long time ago.

"Why are you out here alone jenson"

Seriously

What kind of line is that. I had it since my first day of freshmen year. I haven't met the person. I always wounder who it is. Is the girl going to be nice. Is it a girl?

I'm not looking forward to meet the person anyways, my mind is on one person and her name is Hannah.

Why love a girl who didnt like you back. Why would she like you back if you were the reason she's dead.  
\-----------

I was walking to nowhere thinking of Hannah. Why cant I get her put of my mind. Shouldn't I get over her.

I looked up to see a bench, thinking o walked over to that bench and sat down on it.

Am I even worth it. I got no-one except Tony, but I can't count on tony anymore, he found his soulmate and we havent been talking for a while.

Looking down staring at my feet debating if I should go or if I should stay.

"Why are you out here alone jenson"

Wide eyes I quckly looked up wanting to see the person who said that quote.

Justin Foley

"Woundering if I should stay or go from this world"

Justin stares at me with a shocked face.

It couldn't be...could it? 

"Your my-"

"Soulmate"

Justin interrupted me finishing my sentence.

"How is this possible?"

Justin asked sitting next to me looking at me teying to figure everything out.

"Anything is possible Justin"

I said as he looked down and then back up at me. He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over my hand.

We stared at each other looking as tye world was going to end.

"I'm sorry"

Justin says as he sccoots closer to me our bodies touching.

"For what"

I smiled letting out a breath.

"For being mean to you"

"Justin"

I moved my hand to his face. 

"We can figure this out later. Right now lets just take this moment and make it a good memory of when we figured out were soul mates"

Justin smiles at me. I start to shake as the cool air hits my skin payback for not for not bringing a sweater

"Are you cold?"

Justin says as he takes off his jacket and draped it over me.

"Thanks"

I took the offer feeling warm.

"Can I kiss you"

Justin blurted out as I tired around shocked to hear what came out...

"What?"

"I want to kiss you... Can I"

Justin leans in leaving a space between us.

" U-um yeah sure"

I stutters as I have never been this close to anyone except for Hannah but she does it just to mess with me.

Justin leans in and closes the gap between us. Hesitation. Why am I hesitating. 

I kissed back our mouths moving in sync. Justin hands moved to my waist, and my arms moved to his neck. Holding him thinking he's going to go away.

We broke apart panting as we ran out of breath. Justin moving his forehead to mine. And we just stayed liked that. Enjoying our own presence.

"Lets go. Its to cold"

Justin says as he stands up from his spot and turns around to look at me, reaching out his hand towards me.

I grabbed his hand, he pulls back his hand pulling me up and fall into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me giving me more warmth.

I pulled back looking at him as he reaches out his hand again as I stared at it.

He turns his head around his cheek blushing.

"Are you going to hold my hand or not"

I stared at him and then his hand. I connected my hand hand with his, he smiles and lightly squeezes my hand and lead me the way to our destination

As were walking I looked at him and I told him.

"This is the most cliche moment ever"

"Totally is clay. But its our cliche moment were going to remember"

And he's right. It may be cliche but its going to be something were going to remember forever. 

Though there is moments where we hated eachother one point. Or wanting them dead. Suffering on life. You just want to end it. Thinking your going to be alone for the rest of your life... Know that everything is going to change...

It did for me.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER*

Running

I can't reach him.

I try to move but my legs can't seem to move.

I see him suffering. I see him with a knife in his hand. Percing through his skin as I try to yell for him not to do it.

I cant lose him.

"Clay please... We can figure this out together, just please don't leave me"

I yelled as my legs failed me to just get to him on time

"Hannah couldn't take it... Neither can I"

Clay looked at me with eyes full of pain, a knife so close at any minute his can just...

"Clay, baby please don't"

I cried, I'm almost there but the closer I get the close the knife goes.

"I'm sorry"

Clay said as he lookes down at his wrist the knife... Lord... My love

"CLAY NO"

I see him... Hes on the ground... My legs feel numb. I'm standing over him as my legs finally felt light at the last minute.

I slid down next to him. I craddle him in my arms, trying to shack him awake.

"Clay, wake up"

I said as my voice cracks trying to wake him up.

"Come On baby, dont leave me yet"

"Your going to be alright...I promise you"

I cradle his head in my chest.

What kind of world is this... Why take the most precious thing that ever existed to me.  
Why take away the one person I cared deeply about.

I can't do this...my baby... My baby is gone.

"Justin"

I failed him...

"Wake up"

Why do I heard voices in the distance

" Your just having a bad dream"

I miss him already... What can I do without you.

Shaking. Yelling. So many things going on but I can put out what it is

"JUSTIN"

I jolt awake looking around my surrounding then I saw the one person I wanted to see... 

"Clay"

I sighed happily as I tackled him back down to the bed hugging him to my life afraid I was going to lose him again...

"Justin what's wrong?"

Clay asked as he lift my face up to look at him in thw face.

"I thought I lost you"

I hugged him harder never want to let go of him again

"What makes you think that"

Clay says as he wraps his arms around my neck

"I had a bad dream."

I muffled in his neck

"What about?"

I took awhile to answer as I was afraid to tell him. 

"You killed yourself"

We stayed in silence as clay took awhile to process what I just said.

Clay moves one hand to my face rubbing his thumb gently on my cheek.

"I will never leave you"

"Promise?"

I looked at him in the face never wanting to lose sight of him. He looks at me and smiles at me with the kindest look ever.

"I promise"

I pulled him back down the bed wrapping my arms around his waist kissing him all over his face.

Clay giggles. I would make him happy for the rest of my life. I will never let him down, I will never let him go.

"Lets go to sleep"

Clay said as he moves to the other side getting confertable.

"Can I cuddle you?"

I asked clay as I put my chin on his side, asking permission to hold him.

"Of course you can"

Clay said as I wrapped my arms around his waist again, moving my head in between his neck kissing it softly.

"Good night clay"

"Good night Justin"

And at that very moment I made a Promise to myself to Never let anything or anyone hurt my clay ever again because if he dies... Then I might as well die with him.


	3. Dancing

Music is barring from the gym, everyone is dancing with theire partners some drunk.

People kissing in the back, groping each other as their hands roam on the others body making themselves confertable.

Tony is sitting talking with his boyfriend, I would go over there to talk to him but I don't want to bother them, they look happy with just the two of them.

Jessica is happy with just her and Alex, Jessica helping Alex to keep his balance.

Zack is having the time of his life with his friends, and me well I'm just alone not wanting to be a bother to anyone. A loser who is alone in the dance. Who comes to a dance with no partner? Well me apparently.

Just as my luck can't get any worse, a slow song comes up and whats worse is the song that me and Hannah danced to last year.

"Wanna dance?"

I turned around to face the person who asked me out to dance, and to my surprise someone who's standing infront with a smile on his face.

Justin Foley

"Why?"

I mean, out of anyone in this dance who would he want to dance with me, what kakes me special?

" Because your alone and I'm alone, and I know you"

"Yeah but you know more people than just me in the dance"

Justin sighs as he grabs my hands and placed them on his shoulders and his hands moves to my waist. 

" okay yes there are people who I know are here but..."

As the music plays and couples are dancing slowly girls staring at there partners with love in there eyes. Guys looking at there girlfriends also with love in their eyes.

But then here's Justin looking at my eyes with passion in his eyes his hands still on my hips as we move left and right slowly to the song.

"But what Justin? Why are you here with me"

Justin just stares at me up and down then back up at my face. Justin pulled me forwards to him, our bodies close together I can feel his body heat

But what made me froze in position is that he started to lean forward that I can feel his breath close to my lips.

"Don't freak out clay"

He leans in closing the gap in between us. As I stood there panicking in my mind I just kissed him back.

My hands move from his shoulders to his neck wraping them around.

He pulls away as we were losing our breath.

" im here because I like you clay. I want to be with you, yes bad things happened between us in the past but I want us to push that aside because I really want to be with you"

I just stared at Justin as he looks at me waiting for me to answer him. I move my hand to cup his face smiling at him. I leaned in to kiss him again, Justin leans in to kiss me deeper.

Separating Justin leans his forehead onto mine.

" I love you too Justin"

And at that very moment, you realize that being alone sometimes leads you to your faith.

Just being here with Justin laughing and still slow dancing, Justin pecking me on the lips every minute.

And I wounded... What else can go wrong.

*Door slams open. Students scream

Shit...


	4. Make Me Feel Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested and I didnt really know what an Anchor mean in that topic, but I searched it up so I hope that I did good. But id I didn't than I am really sorry but I hope you'll still like it.

Imagine walking next to a guy who's supposedly thinks your his Anchor. Apparently he's been bitten by an alpha werewolf and now hes one too. What kind of world are we living in that I dont know of.

Now I would say that I don't believe him, buuuut he scared the shit out of me because he just showed me proof that he is one by turning into one, now call me crazy which I think I am, but all my beliefs of what we are are being lied to. What else is their that I dont know of.

Justin Foley, a basketball player who came up to a person who was bothering me, beat the Shit out of him.  
After he beat him senseless he yelled at him while he seemed unconsciously on the ground to leave me alone. 

That time at that day and hour I was surprise to see him defending me, like its weird because we hate each other, why out of all days would he defend me now?

By the look of his face he also seemed surprised by his action. He grabs me by the wrist and took me outside of the school building and lead me to the back of the school.

He pinned to the wall with both hands on the wall trapping me on both sides, I stood there staring at him with shock as he leaned in closer almost like...Smelling me? 

" Um...Justin...why are you smelling me?"

He retreats from his position from him from my neck and gives me a look of possession.

"I dont know" Tension. I can feel the heat coming from justin for some reason. " you make me feel something I never felt before" he whispers. "Sometimes I just have the sudden urge to hurt someone. But when I see you...for some reason all that goes away" Justin leans in forward a little his face near my face making me blush. "But when I see someone try to hurt you, I just have the urge to protect you from them" he leans his face so close that I can feels his breath close to my lips.

" Oh when someone gets to close to you. Like tony i can't help but feel possessive over you. Like your ment to be mine. Like your my Anchor"

He leans in kissing me deeply with and aggressively, he moves the position of his hands from the wall to my waist keeping me still. My arms moves to cup his face.

Justin growls deeply as we kiss in sync desperately. We pulled apart wanting air..

Justin leans his forehead to mine just breathing.

Soon Justin later walked me home after hours of missing class, he stayed close to me looking at every direction like he didn't want anyone close to me. Walking to my house he holds my hand the entire walk not wanting to let go.

Sooner or later Justin soon tells me why he has been acting the way he's acting now

Apparently he's been bitten by an alpha werewolf, so now he's technally an alpha now because he killwd the alpha guy that bit him so that makes him an alpha now.

Now, because he's a werewolf hes been having the urge to kill, so because of that he needs an Anchor which means to help him calm down, so that person happens to be me, thats why when he saw me, he had the urge to protect me but not kill him because I was there to calm him down. 

Weird right?

"What do we do now"

Justin asked as we are sitting next to each other on my bed

" I don't really know"

As we just sat there in silence, I had the courage to kiss him. As I leaned on to kiss Justin he was taken by supprise but later leaned I. To the kiss and started to kiss back.

Justin then pulles me by the waist and onto his lap, hands roaming at every parts of our body desperately wanting to touch everything.

Justin rolls onto the bed my back touching the bed, while Justin is hovering over me kissing all over my body.

"Clay"

Justin stoped what's he's doing and looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

Justin sighs ad he wants to get something out of his mind but can't.

" listen, if we keep going there is no going back, once were into it I can't restrain myself"

Justin cups my face with his hands as I leans onto them

"Once you give me permission, you are mine and no one is allowed to touch you"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

Justin said supprised

" yes, I am yours and only yours, I will be your anchor that will make you human"

I said as wrapped my arms around his neck. Justin s smiles as he leans down to kiss me, not a desperate one, or a kiss of lust, but a kiss of love.

And as the story goes on me and Justin have our moment that shall not be told. Imagine being with a guy who you hated and now your about to do it. Like come on clay.

But as said I gotta be there for him to keep him sane, but whats a good thing is that I actually liked Justin for a while so when he confessed to me, I felt happy. 

Days goes by months goes by, Justin being an alpha, is the most craziest thing I ever witness, but when your the person whos suppose to keep him calm then so be it.

But being with justin, there has been no regret.

I love him...

And he loves me.

That's good enough...Right?


	5. Dancing pt 2

Screaming

Running

Everyone running for their lives, As someone is taking the lives of people who deserves it but the people who are innocent also dies but don't deserve it

I didn't know what happened, one moment Justin askes me out to dance, Confessed his feeling to me making us boyfriends.

We were happy for that very moment. But then the door slammed open and everybody started screaming.

Justin turns around shocked but I didn't really know what was happening until I heard it...Something that no one knew would happen.

Guns. Shooting. We were in a school shooting.

Everyone running for there lives, as Justin pushes me on the ground quickly, with me being confused of the situation, was wondering why are we not running for our lives. Why are we on the ground and not running to the nearest exit.

I looked up to the Everyone crowded on the door, realizing that the door is lock and no one can get out, and now this person with the gun is shooting everyone in one spot as they made it easier for the guy to be crowded...Now I know why were on the ground.

"Justin who is it...whos shooting the school?"

I cried in fear never being in this situation before. Justin shushing me as trying to calm me down.

The shooting is getti g closer to us as me and Justin hid under a table, Justin holding my whole body my back on the ground as he holds me on the ground

"Its okay clay, ill protect you. I promise I wonr let anything happen to you"

He says as his whole weight is on me trying to cover me not wanting me to be seen from the shooter

I looked over his shoulder to see if I can see the person behind this tragic moment. I gasp as I saw the person whos doing this.

"Tyler..."

I whisper behind Justin as he moves his head to cover my face.

"Justin that's tyler, we have to stop him"

I looked at him in desperation. Tyler... Why would he do this... What did they do to make you like this

"No clay"

Justin said as the shooting gets closer and the screaming lowers. Footsteps can be heard Justin hugging me tighter away from Tyler.

Then the shoes can be seen. Under the table i can see his shoes. His footsteps visible in front of our table. I gasped under the table as Justin quickly covers my mouth with his hand.

"Don't make a sound"

Justin whispers as the the walking stoped and was facing infrount of us.

I start to panic scared of what was going to happen next.

The table was fliped aggressively, Justin holding me tighter so tight as if he was afraid of me dying.

I was picked up aggressively on my feet stumbling a little.

My eyes closed afraid to open then to see the person infront of me.

"Hold up!"

Justin yells but pauses as I heard one sound inwas afraid to hear...

The sound of a gun threatening to kill.

You can hear the pause Justin made because its silent...

I finally opened my eyes as I saw one thing, I knew why Justin didn't do anything .

Tyler pointing a gun at my throat...

"Tyler..."

I whispered as I stared at him breathlessly.

Tyler looks at me with the gun, I don't dare make a move afraid I was going to die on the spot.

"Tyler... d-don't do this please"

I cried, I mean who wouldn't cried if you had a gun pointing at you and could kill you at any moment

"You came at the wrong time clay"

Tyler said as he dropped the bag of guns he was carrying behind him.

"Wait Tyler please, we can slove this, we can figure it out together"

I tried to move my hand trying to reason with him.

"Clay please"

Justin voice cracks. He tried to get up to get close to me to at least save me but Tyler raised his gun higher to my forehead.

My heart stoped... Is this is the end... I imagine death so much it feels like a memory... Is this where it gets me, if I see it coming do I run or do I let it be... 

"Whoah Tyler dont hurt him"

Justin... my love

"I know why your here, you want to get back at those people who hurt you"

Take your time

"But don't point you damn gun at his head"

I guess ill see you on the other side

"You know Justin, I'm fine with clay... But its YOU who is the other reason who hurt me... And your weakness, what you love... Is him... im not doing this to him because I hate him... im doing it because you love him"

Tyler cocked his gun ready to pull the trigger... I accepted my faith... I guess this is my Destiny.

*BAMM*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I opened my eyes to see no one In front of me...I looked down to see tyler on the ground bleeding to death.

I turned around to see Justin holding a gun in his hand pointing at my direction but not towards me but to Tyler.

I smiled and cried walking to Justin as he drops the gun that killed tyler I think, he drops it on the ground and also walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

He hugs me in a  protective way, looks at me and kissed me long. I kissed him back, feeling as if I haven't seen him in a while. After we broke the kiss he kisses all over my face.

And like that we just stood there hugging thinking how lucky we are to be a live right now. Mostly everyone is lying on the ground lifeless and I imagin if that was me and Justin if we didn't get lucky...

Sirens can be heard in the background getting closser by the minute.

"I love you so much clay I died in the inside when he pointed that gun on you"

Justin mumbles in my neck.

"I love you to Justin"

" I Promis ill protect you with all my life"

Justin kisses me again. At that very moment. I felt lucky. I'm fucked up. I almost died. But I got Justin at least. And he'll be there to protect me... Always.

SSSSNNNNOOOooooOOOOPPP

A/N MUSICAL REFERENCE SPOT IT IF YOU CAN.

REQUEST ARE OPEN. 

VOTES ARE NICE...

BUT COMMENTS ARE MORE BETTER


	6. Hugs

"Stoooop"

I giggled as Justin was hugging me from behind his arms around me giving kisses on my face.

Justin kisses me all over my face as I tried to push him away playfully

"The more you push me away the more I want to hug you"

He said as he rubs his face onto mine.

"This is weird"

I said as we were outside of the school where everyone can see us doing some random couple Shit.

"No its not"

Justin looks at me and smiles at me happily

"What are you smiling about"

I asked as be smiled more his teeth now showing infront of me

"I'm just really happy to be with you"

Justin says as he leans in again to hug me more than before, his chin on my shoulders as his arms make a move to my waist. He didnt move after a while of hugging mor some reason.

"Justin why is this taking a while just to hug me"

He raises his head still not letting go of me but looks at me with his eyes soft as if something was on his mind.

"I just want to hug you everyday, every second, every minute, every hour, every month and year" 

Justin now lets go of the hug and moves his hands to cup my face

"I hug you all the time because I'm afraid that everyday is our last day ill every see you"

I blush as Justin tells me the reason why be does this everyday, because he was afraid that he was going to lose me someday.

Justin leans in and kiss me desperately then pulls apart as I lean in and hug him this time. He grasp on to me and whisper in my ear.

"I love you so fucking much clay"

At that very moment I now understand why Justin like hugs from me so fucking much. I never thought about the reason until now.

Justin was just afaid to lose me one day without saying goodbye...

From now on... Ill let Justin hug me forever.

"I love you to Justin"

SSNNNOOOoooOoooOOOP

Something quick I gotta say.

Short chapters like this everyday or a long chapter that will take a while??


	7. I Hate You

I walked down the hallway of the school passing by to my class. Everyone staring at me after the photo I sent of Tyler.

This may seem mean, but must you be reminded that karma's a bitch. After figuring out of what he did to Hannah, I couldn't let him go that easily.

Students murmuring as I walked past them looking at me as if I killed someone.

"Jensen...HEY JENSEN"

As I was walking up the stairs I turned around in the middle of the stairs facing Justin as he makes his way up in front of me

"What do you want Justin"

I looked back at him as the amount of kids started to decrease

"What you did tyler, you need to shut it down"

I gave him a look as he said that. Like seriously come on, does he not care about what happened to Hannah it feels like hans solo is taking dark vaders side instead of Luke Skywalker.

"Shut it down? Who says that"

Justin walks up one stairs now close to me, he looks at me as if I killed someone

"This is beyond just us now"

I gave him a look as he was crazy, what hes saying is just stupid

"I'm not scared of you Justin, you want to beat me up then go ahead"

Justin gives me one last look, then he pushes me against the wall on the stairs. He pins both hands on the wall beside me as if it'll help him keeping me in place

"You should be scared than you are now Jensen"

He leans in close to me his face inches away from mine

"What are you going to do Justin"

I teased him which I shouldnt have done because after I said that justin looks at me for a second then he kissed me...

Wait...

What... Isnt he dating Jessica and doesn't he hate me like I hate him this is so weird.

Justin kisses me roughly one hand now moving to my hips and grasping them hard.

He bits my lips as I gasp taking advantage of it slipping his tongue in my mouth.

Isnt this French kissing?

Either way I moved my hands and wraped them on his neck grasping his hair as we make out on the stairs

Justin leans back breaking the kiss and moving to my neck 

"Justin "

I whimperd in his ear as he made a low growl while sucking my neck.

"I fucking hate you"

He looks back at me and smirks as he lets go of me and points at my neck

"That hicky is a reminder Jensen"

He said as he turns around and starts to walk away from me. I groan as Justin walks away leaving me a hicky on my neck

"A reminder of what!"

I yelled back at him

"To watch yourself next time ill do more than just a hicky"

Justin looks back at me. He winks at me as I blushed so much that I felt my whole face all read and burning.

Justin Foley... I fucking hate you.

But I also fucking love you...

SNNOOOOoooOOOOOPPPP  
Something quick gotta say.

Short chapters like this everyday or a long chapter that will take a while??


	8. No Is No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the laye update. In going to post new chapters in a couple of minutes so dont worry. Plus I update and I see that no has updated this ship in a while so I was like why not imma come back. THANKS FOR READING!!

"Why not"

"Because I said no Justin"

"But i want people to know were together"

"I dont want anyone to know though"

"UUUGGGHHH CLAY COME ON"

Me and Justin are in my room arguing about some stupid thing he can't stop asking me about

"I want to do romantic stuff outside other than your room clay"

This is not the first time me and Justin argue about this topic I think this is the 20 time we argued about this in this month

"Justin I can't I'm sorry to say this but no"

Justin gives me a look of anger I mean I understand, he just wants us to be confertable with each other outside.

But I just can't I mean imagin all the people are going to say about us. I don't even know if I can handle it.

"Fuck you clay"

"Excuse me"

I understand hes mad about this situation but it gives him no right to talk to me like that.

We both looked at each other eyes ready to kill like we were both enemy's

Justin looks around and grabs a glass cup and threw it at me...

FUCKING THREW IT AT ME WHAT THE FUCK

the glass hit the wall breaking next to me. 

"Who the Fuck do you think you are throwing me a fucking glass"

Justin face changes from anger to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Clay"

I looked behind me grabbing whatever is in front of me and throwing at Justin.

"You"

My notebook

"Fucking"

Random clothes

"Asshole"

My love...

I threw everything at him. As I threw some random stuff at he he tries to block it and walks closer to me

"Clay baby"

"DONT YOU FUCKING BABY ME"

I yelled at him as he still was trying to get close to me. He grabs both of my arms as I tried to hit him multiple time.

"Clay"

"No Fuck you"

"Clay listen to me"

"You fucking bitch"

Justin pushes me on the bed as he hovers over me, his hands pinning my arms on the bed. I started crying at the situation.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

Justin askes in confusion

"Im sorry I'm a bad boyfriend. I'm sorry we can't do romantic things outside. In sorry I'm here in general"

I sobbed on my bed Justin still on me. Juatin lets go of my arms as he sits up and put me on his lap.

He grabs my face and kisses me softly. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck

We pulled apart as Justin rest his forehead with mine

" I dont know why your saying sorry. I'm the one who threw you a glass cup at you I'm the one who's supposed to say I'm sorry"

Justin hugs me tightly.

"We can do it."

Justin pulled back from the hug and looks at me confusing

"I want to do romantic things outside like a cliche couple"

Justin smiles at me and kisses my lips.

I feel like I made a bad descision but at the same time I don't regret making that choice if it means Justin being happy them in happy

Fuck all those people whole whisper our name. All that matters is him and me.

\---------


	9. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a huge Hamilton fan like me you'll understand this chapter but if you dont know the musical its fine I don't think it'll be confusing I hope. By the way if you also love musicals like me and you want me to make a chapter base off a song just tell me amd ill be happy to do it

You know what sucks... When you have to give up the one person you love to your best friend. 

"Alright alright lets give it up for the best man, and best friend, CLAY JENSEN"

Now here you are standing in the stage giving Justin and Hannah vows.

" I toast to the groom"

I raised my glass at looking at justins direction not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"To the bride"

then to Hannah

"From your best friend... Who is always by your side"

"To your union, and the hope you provide"

I then turn to look at Justin as he gave me the look of guilt and Hannah looking happy as ever

"May you ways be satisfied"

Then everything stops... I start to remember everything how this all started how I got to this position... How the love of my life is now in the hands of my best friend... 

FLASHBACK

We were in a winters ball. Everyone dancing and chatting, the rich talking to the rich, soldiers talking to soldiers. Me with Hannah talking. Hannah wearing a blue dress and nervous about everything.

Me and Hannah being the richest family in town.

I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember those soldiers boys tripping over us to win our praise.

I remember that dream like candle light like a dream you cant quiet place. But Justin Foley ill never forget the first time I saw your face...

I have never been the same. When I look at you, you had intelligent eyes and a hunger pain face. 

And when you walked over to me and said hi I literally forgot my name for a second. At that moment you set my heart aflame every part aflame this was not a game. I fell for you, you have no idea it felt like the nobody was there just us.

"You stricked me as a person whos never been satisfied"

What the fuck did that mean?! He stretched his arm out asking me for a dance. This is weird but at that moment I didn't care if it was weird. 

I put my hand over his as he put one of his hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. My free hand moves for his shoulder and like that we started dancing.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean you forget yourself"

I said to him as we move in a circle

"Your like me, I'm never satisfied"

He says as he gives me a look of admiration

"Is that right?"

I giggled as he lets go of me one of his hand still on mine

"My name is Clay Jensen"

I bow to him

"Justin Foley"

He also bends down In front of me kissing my hand

"Wheres your family from"

He tense up and looks at me smiling so bright rubbing his neck

"Not important but there so many things I haven't done, but don't worry just you wait"

He starts to walk backwards slowly snaping two fingers towards me. He winks at me after he turns around with his other soldier friends.

I start blushing. And I start thinking... So this is what it feels like to match witts with someone at your level what the the hell is the catch.

Its the feeling of freedom of seeing the light its like Ben Franklin with a key and a kit oh lord you guys see it RIGHT.

Our conversation keeped on going for like two minutes or three minutes most of the time we agreed almost every time

Hes a bit of a flirt but ill give him a chance. I asked about his family. Did you see his answer his hands started to fidget .

I mean by the look of him he's penniless . handsome boy doesn't he know it. Come on Clay get your shit together, how would your parents react to that, but I cant help it he's just lovely.

I want to take him far away from this place, but then I turn to my left and I see my best friends face and she's just

"Helpless"

Hannah runs up to me holding my hand and pointing at Justins ditection. My heart stops at that very moment...  
I knew that she was-

"Helpless!"

And her eyes were just

"Helpless"

And at that moment I realize three fundamental truth at the exact same time... I couldn'td be with him. Hannah whispers to me " Yo this ones mine" as she started blushing.

I look over to Justin and then back to hannah as I make my way over to him. Hannah yells for me to come back but I kept walking to him

As I was in front of Justin I start to hold his arm like girls do and start to lead the way to Hannah.

"Where are you taking me?"

Just asked as he follows me my heart start to break as I knew that my life was about to end

"Im about to change your life"

I looked at him smiling

"Then by all means lead the way"

He grins at me looking forwards to where we going. Hannah looks at me then at Justin she starts to blush a real mess knowing we were making our way to her direction.

We stoped in front of her as I let go of Justin. Hannah bows and introduces herself to him.

"Hannah Baker its a pleaser to meet you"

"Hannah?"

Justin looks at me questionably

"My best friend"

I say to him as he turns to face her again smiling at her the same smile he gave me now giving it to her.

"Thank you for all your service"

Hannah says

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it would have been worth it"

I frown as I start to walk away from them

"Ill leave you to it"

I say as they paid no attention to me as I leave, they're just lauging and talking having the time of there lives.

I start to think in my mind that maybe it would be a good idea if I don't fall in love with Justin. I mean come on clay are you stupid.

Number 1 I'm a boy in a world which my only job is to marry rich my father has no daughter so I'm the one who has to social to other rich women. So I'm the oldest and the wittyest and the gossip in new york, and Justin Foley is penniless but that dosent make me want him anyless though.

Number 2, Justin's after me because I'm a Jensen that'll elevates his status I have to be naive to set that aside maybe that is why I introduced him to Hannah now that's his bride nice going Clay he was right... You will never be satisfied.

Number 3, I know my best friend like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind if I tell her that I love him, she'll be silent to her feeling... He would of been mine but she would of said "I'm fine" but she'll be lying.

But...when I fantasized at night its Justin eye as I romatisize what of might of been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly....

At least my dear Hannah is his wife... At least I get to still see him...

"Clay.." 

Everything starts to come back together as my flashback starts to end. And now I'm back to reality Hannah smiless at me.

I start to cry as I raise my glass back up again saying the same vow again but with more passion 

" To the groom"

"To the groom to the groom"

I yelled as every one starts repeating after me like an echo

"To the bride!"

" to the bride to the briiiiddddeee"

" From your best friend who is always by your side"

"Clay ClaaAAAaayyy"

"TO YOUR UNION!!"

"TO YOUR UMIOM TO THE REVOLUTION"

"MAY YOU ALWAYS! Be satisfied"

"Be satisfied be satisfied"

The crowd still echoed back to my vows Justin and Hannah in the background still smiling at me.

After that the music started playing as Justin and Hannah started dancing together. I stayed far away from them as if I stay to close to them I wont be able to hold my emotion in.

And I think what would of happened if I never introduced Hannah to Justin, maybe i will be in the same position as Hannah. But sadly I love my best friend more than anything in this life I will choose her happiness over mine every time.

But I know she'll be happy as his bride... And I know... He will never be satisfied. 

But most importantly I will never be satisfied...


	10. Soulmates AU 2

You know its really weird how this Soulmate things work. The whole backstory of it, different story of it. Everything.

Everyone Soulmate is different either you find the guy who is like you, or a girl who love make-up, or a reble, Artist, Nerd, Popular, or the same sex.

Every soulmate is different, you know what else is different, they way you find out there your soulmate. Again Every one is different either you find out by colors, Tattoo date, Quote, or even a red string which is so weird.

I dont know what's mine. Imagine Clay Jensen The only person who doesn't know the way to find there soulmate.

Colors? Nope I can see every color. Tattoo? Nope none on me. Date? Nope negative. Red string? Interesting but sadly no. Nothing I got nothing to know.

Someone said that if I got no sign of my soulmate then I got no one. I'm by my self which is kinda sad once you think about it.

Sitting in class, that is so boring all the teachers do is talk boring stuff. I remember Hannah used to be in this class. What if she was my soulmate, now that shes gone from this world what if she was the one? Nah Clay That's stupid you would have known by then.

After some time of listening and being in my thoughts thinking some random Shit like how Dark Vader never actually said ' Luke I am your father' but he actually said ' No I am your father' Which is actually crazy for me because you live your life knowing one thing by hearing it from someone and then it transfer to someone else and so on which transfer to you making you believe that its true if everyone say it is but it turns out that its been a lie your whole life. But who care no one but me, no body wants to hear that nerdy Shit.

I grab my pen and started doodling on the back of my hand due to boredom. I drew a heart on the back of my hand I would draw in the palms of my hand but it feels weird so the back it is. I shaded in the heart making it dark. A black heart representing the loneliness I feel inside me. Wow clay how depressing can you get you don't need someone, but if I did I'm more into guys.

I mean I like girls but I'm more into guys for some reason. The bell brought me back realizing that I'm still in school. I got up from my seat grabbing my books and paper in my arms speed walking out of the class to make my way to outside since its lunch now, me not being social and not having friends was going to be alone .

I'm always in my thoughts, Clay Jensen being the center of the attention not being able to know who your soulmate is and don't have a sign who it is which is sad.

I was walking down the hall not looking where inwas going I just wanted to die right here right now. But then I ran into someone my books falling and my papers everywhere on the ground.

"I am so sorry I wasnt looking where I was going I am so so so so so sorry"

I kneel down on the ground gathering my stuff apologizing so much to rhe person I bumped into. The person also bent down helping me with my stuff.

"No its fine I should be the one apologizing I was also not looking where I was going"

I looked up to see the person who is picking up my books and quickly grabbing my papers as they flew away from us.

A guy... A cute guy...I BUMPED INTO A HOT GUY, WHAT DO I DO I NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION BEFORE, and he seems so nice, I mean come on no body will help me with my stuff but With him... Hes different.

He looks up at me still on the ground and smiles at me, I looked away blushing real bad.Clay what the Fuck is going on with you.

The guy looks back down and looks at my hand as I went back to picking up my paper. He sets my stuff next to him on the ground and grabs my hand out of nowhere shocking me and examin it. 

"We have the same tattoo"

I looked down as he reach out his hand showing the same drawing I did on my hand now on his. 

"That's impossible because I just drew that just now in class, you probably just drew it also...a coincidence probably"

He interlocked out hands together and pulling me up. Wow he's taller than me... Did I mention he's cute?

"No I didn't draw this im not an artist, this just came out of nowhere by the end of the class... Your drawing transferred to me...WERE SOULMATES!!"

I looked at him speechless processing everything he's saying. Can this person really be my soulmate? After all this time trying to figure out this whole thing, never have I ever heard of drawing on yourself is going to be drawn on your soulmate.

This has never been a thing until Now...I FINALLY HAVE A SOULMATE!!

"Were soul mates..."

I whisper to him

"WERE FRICKING SOULMATE!!"

He laughed so loud the whole school can hear him. He seems so happy... I'm happy too

" Oh shit I'm Justin by the way, Justin Foley"

He sticks out his hand for a hand shake

"Oh, I- uhm... Clay. Clay Jensen"

I stick out my hand also connecting it to Justin for the hand shake. Guess what IT WASNT A HAND SHAKE!.

Instead of a hand shake he pulls me in for a hug wrapping his arms around me... This is what it feels like. Having Your soulmate next to you...

I hugged him back my arms around his neck. After some time Justin whispers in my ear the moment o have been waiting for my whole life is now coming true.

"You know Clay, were going to be happy with each other I just know it...I love you"

I know thos is weird to tell someone you love them when you just met them, but I don't care, I just found my Freaking Soulmate.

"I love you to Justin"

I snuggled against him, not caring what's around us all that matters is Justin and e and whats to come in the future. My future just started right now... And I love it


	11. Fireworks

Explosions. Crackles. Sizzling.

Its the day of the year where you hear loud explosions and people yelling and chatting due to a party that's going on.

Jessica decided to throw a party today on fourth of July and mostly everyone is here like Alex, Zack, Bryce, Scott, Hannah and even Clay.

What the Fuck is clay doing here he never comes to party's its a bit rare to see him go to parties.

The sad thing is that hes alone, which makes you seem like a loser if your alone in a party sitting on the stairs outside.

I made my way towards him was looking in the sky as people started to light there fireworks as they shot up in the sky.

I sat next to Clay as he stare straight as the spamming of fireworks are lighting dark light on our faces.

"What you doing here out by yourself Clay?"

I asked at Clay turned to face me his attention now on me.

"I was draged here by force by Hannah and now I'm here as she's over there getting drunk and flirty"

I looked back behind me as I see Hannah dancing drunk with a guy... That's so weird I never expected her to be like that, she always seems like a mom who Dosent do them drugs and drinks.

He looks back at the sky watching as the colors changes in front of him.

"Don't you have a girl who's waiting for you justin"

Clay asked still looking at the sky, I look towards him taking every sight of him in my memory. I never noticed how beautiful Clay looks, sometimes when you look at someone for a quick second you never get a chamce to see them, every parts of them.

When you get a chance to get a good look at them yout never notice what they have. I guess hating on each other has been distracting.

"Nah, not today Jensen"

We both sat there in confertable silence hearing every noise in the distance that's not too loud but not to quiet. 

Then a huge boom sounded oit of nowhere scaring Clay as he covers his ears as the loudness of the fireworks increases.

"This is stupid... I shouldn't be afraid of this"

Clay whispers still covering his ears thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Hey"

  I scooted close to him grabbing both his hands and lower them down, a loud boom made its way to the sky again making clay jump closing his eyes tight.

I pulled him close to me hugging him tight in my arms as if to show him that I'm here to protect him.

"This is weird"

Clay mumbles in my chest as he rests his chin on my shoulder clinging on to me

"Why are you here Justin"

I just sat there thinking on what I was going to say... What was I doing here if I gor better things to do, but really I don't I mean it gets kinda annoying when every five minute someone is flirting with you.

But what is the reason I'm here... I leaned back to look at clay as I let go of him. I grabbed his face gently with both my hands as I stare into his eyes.

I leaned in and kissed Clay...What

Clay was surprised at first but relaxed and kissed back not caring who is around us and the loud noise of fireworks in the background.

From this day now... I lobe Clay Jensen its crazy I know even I'm confused and he is too but well make it work right? 

Theres nothing like kissing on the forth of July with fireworks behind us because all that matters is that I'm here finding who I am with Clay.

And there's nowhere I rather be than with him

Clay Jensen you are my Firework...

SSSNNNOOOooooOoOOPPP

AAAAHHHH SHHEETT This was supposed to be posted on the 4 of July but I guess it did t make it in here. I Apologizes in advance for posting late but as an apology I posted a couple of stories in one day just to make you feel better.thanks for reading!!


	12. Don't Ignore Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of mind...This is my last one for today lolol

Hands roaming everywhere of the body, Justin hands on my waist gripping them lightly

"Tell me your mine"

Justin bits my neck making me moan softly

"Justin come on"

I let go of our kiss as Justin moves his lips to my neck

"Clay, Please"

"Not right now"

Justin looks at me as he stops whats he's doing

"Why"

He whines as he puts his head on my shoulders

"We can't do it right here, look where were at. Were going to get caught"

Believe me as ill tell you. I would love to keep this going, but its weird when were making out in an empty classroom. That just makes me feel weird.

"Fine"

Justin lets go of me and gets up grabing his stuff. Making our way to the door Justin waits for me as I grab my stuff and opens the door and waits for me to go through.

He connects our hands as we both walk to the school hallway making our way past other students.

Out of nowhere a random girl bumps into Justin dropping all her books on the ground.

The girl apologizes as she bends don't to grab her stuff. Justin also apologizing bent down to help her

Fucking cliche

As they both got up Justin holds her books in his hands, the random girl blushes as she looks at Justin's direction .

"My names Heather, thank you for helping me"

Heather? What kind of a name is that. Sounds like an old movie of a popular school bully who gets all the guys attention with her looms and gets everything she wants.

She smiles at Justin totally ignoring me as if wasn't there.

"Its no problem"

Justin also smiles at her back. I look at him as he still holding her books

"Would you be so kind and help me take them to class"

Justin quickly agrees and walking with her side by side as if ignoring me. What the Fuck, am I dead or something?

They make there way down the hall me following behind them. They laugh as she touches his arm and kept it there for a while.

I felt like crying. I felt like I was going to have a break down. Maybe Justin likes being with a girl than with me, maybe she deserves him more than I deserved him.

Maybe its for the best that Luke Skywalker and Princes Leia be together...

Hold up, ignore that idea that would be incest.

Maybe it would be best if Cinderella and her Prince charming would be together...

Wait, Cinderella is crazy for imaginating a fairy godmother and talking to animals...same as snow white...

Maybe... No belle is crazy for falling in love with a random beast...OH MAYBE...no she fell in love with a stranger... And she did also...

Pocahontas fell in love with and old guy... Ariel is a fish who actually died in the real book... Lion king Simba and nala was thought as siblings...

Where am I going with this. All I know is that they might be good for each other..

Wait...

Where did they go?

I look around the hallway looking for Justin and that random girl as I don't see them anywhere.

I looked down as I was about to cry but then thought an idea that would make Justin come back to me

I looked around to see Bryce, I text Justin a message hoping he will look at it, and hope to wait help come running to me.

I made eye contact with Bryce knowing he will make his way near me if I look at him.

He looks at me back and smirks as he makes his way to me

"Hey clay, what are you doing here without your boyfriend"

He said as he steps closer to backing me up to rhe lockers 

"He kinda left me with a girl"

Bryce puts one hand on the locker to make sure I don't move

He moves he face to my neck as I feel his breath on my neck

God Justin where are you

"Really, he replaced you already, well I guess he won't mind if I try you right"

Bryce moves his hand on my waist.

"HEY! Get your fucking hands off oh him"

Justin came running towards me pushing Bryce away from me and standing in front of me to protect me

I felt relieve as he did get my message. I texted him that Bryce was messing with me and that I needed his help hoping he'll come to me

"Come on Justin, you left him with that girl"

Bryce backs away laughing as he looks at me

Justin moves to cover me as if he would kill him if he lands another eye on me

"That's a mistake I will never make again not over my dead body, come on clay"

Justin grabs my hand and pulls me away from bryce as I smiled knowing he was going to come back to me

He pulles me to the wall far away from Justin as he grabs my face and examine it as if he hurt me.

"Are you okay?"

Justin asked in a whisper and looks at me with a worried face

" You ignored me for that girl"

I said in a sad tone 

"I know and I'm sorry I promise I won't ever do that again"

Justin grabs my waist and hugs me tightly rubbing small circles on my hips

"What happened to heather?"

I mumbled in his shoulders

"I dropped her books and ran as fast as I could to get to you"

I smiled happily as I need he drops her books I can imagine her being furious as he ran to get to me.

Thats what she gets for stealling my man.

Justin looks at me and kisses my all over my face.

" I Promise I won't leave you again, I love you so much clay"

"I love you to Justin"

SNNNNOOOoooOoOOPPPP

IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY KNOW I HAVE A BOOK STORY ABOUT THESE TWO. THANKS FOR READING. VOTES ARE NICE BUT COMMENTS ARE BETTER

PS IM AN ACTUALL STAR WARS NERD AND A MUSICAL NERD IN REAL LIFE


End file.
